


Welcome Back To My Ted Talk

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: The Ted Talks [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: I call 'em like I see 'em.
Series: The Ted Talks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Welcome Back To My Ted Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is not an actual story.

*shuffles papers*

*adjusts glasses I don't wear*

Tony Stark suffers from PTSD and has an anxiety disorder.

He changed himself and his company for the better and is trying his best.

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
